


Working Things Out

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Garnet gets Peri to exercise a little.





	Working Things Out

“Come on, love. Touch those toes.”

 

Peridot grunted and stretched, trying in vain to get her stubby arms to reach that far. It was a losing effort.

 

“Remind me again why I agreed to this ‘Work out’ procedure with you?”

 

Garnet effortlessly stretched as she spoke.

 

“Because you’ve been spending too much time inventing things in the barn. And because the last contraption you made put a car sized hole in the roof of the house. And because I said so.”

 

Peridot rolled her eyes, continuing her fruitless effort to reach her foot.

 

“Well, did I have to wear this atrocious covering? I look like an imbecile.”

 

She motioned to the frankly adorable workout getup Garnet had convinced her to wear.

 

“Oh, you look fine. You wanted to practice your form shifting anyway. I’m wearing the same thing, basically.”

 

She simply huffed.

 

“Yes, but you’re pretty...pretty...uh...annoying? Yes, annoyingly pretty...I mean, pretty annoying...I’m going to cease talking now.”

 

She flopped back on the grass, staring up at the sky. Garnet soon joined her.

 

“While this entire process is completely pointless, I suppose it’s...nice to get outside every now and then...with you...”

 

They sat there in happy silence for a few minutes.

 

“If I can do this ‘toe touch’ thing you’re so insentient on me doing, can I have one of those...things...you know, with the mouths.”

 

A kiss.

 

“Of course. But you have to actually do it first.”

 

Suddenly filled with odd determination, she sat up straight.

 

“Here we go.”

 

Taking a deep breath (Kind of unnecessary since Gems don’t breathe) she stretched as hard and long as her teeny form could reach.

 

“I’m almost there!”

 

So focused she was, she didn’t even feel Garnet push her forwards slightly those last few iotas of space.

 

“I did it! I touched them! Take that, exercise! The mighty Peridot has conquered-”

 

Her proclamation of victory was cut short by Garnet delivering the kiss she was promised for being able to do it. And it was a whopper of one. The two separating after about 10 seconds.

 

“...This exercise thing is great. Can we keep going?”

 

Garnet shook her head. Standing up and bending down to pick her tiny accomplice up princess style.

 

“No, we’re done for now. Now we do what’s called hitting the shower.”

 

Peri didn’t know what a shower was. But after the things Garnet was preparing to do to her in one, she was about to become a _big_ fan of them,

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture by Tumblr artist Drawbauchery. http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/161143256297/can-you-draw-garnet-and-peri-working-out-together


End file.
